In the Arms of a Monster
by BellaTheZombieSlayer1933
Summary: Billy Handsome: He was a cold-blooded, monstrous killer. Hayley Anderson: She was a confused, meek girl with no direction. He came from a world where there was chaos and times were tough. She came from a world where he didn't exist... (Billy/OC story. My first Fanfic, reviews and constructive criticism highly appreciated! Now complete with a sequel on the way!)


In the Arms of a Monster

**Prologue (And an Author's Note)**

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm BellaTheZombieSlayer1933, and this is my FIRST FANFIC! Ever! I am very determined to make this one my first, and not last, story! I made it this far, so bear with me! ****. I highly encourage constructive criticism and some awesome reviews! No matter what, I will keep writing, and in return, I want you all to read it! This story is a Billy (Billy Handsome from Mob of the Dead) and my OC, a story. I MAKE NO PROFIT FROM THIS! Treyarch owns all! Except my OC :)Rated T for some suggestive themes, a lot of cursing, and Sal being an ass. Thank you VERY much, and enjoy!**

All love stories say that a princess gets her "love at first sight", or stories or movies, I don't know. Except, this story, that doesn't happen. For me, yes. For him… No. It's a twisted kind of love-story, and begins with some strange stuff. So, just listen to me, hear me out, because all this really happens…

**Chapter 1- "Shocking!"**

I happened to be playing the PS3 when this mysterious and unexplainable event took place. It was a quiet evening in my apartment, and I had just arrived home from working with horses all day; training kids who would not listen to me and jerk the horse around like a pack of savages. I, on the other hand, did not treat the horses like a savage. I loved them. But enough about the freaking horses.

I had my controller in hand and ready to get on that PS3. I played a game called Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. And oh how I was obsessed with it… No Multiplayer, no Campaign mode, just too much time spent on Zombie Mode. Now, there's a certain map pack that can be purchased and contains one of the best maps, wait, no.

THE best map ever, Mob of the Dead. Set back in 1933, about four guys, prisoners, in Alcatraz down in San Francisco, California. The four guys, whom were Al "Weasel" Arlington, Michael "Finn" O'Leary, Salvatore DeLuca, (whom I hated with a fierce passion), and Billy Handsome.

Billy IS my favorite character, he IS my character, and he is NO ONE else's character, except mine. So, move over Billy fangirls, because this girl will kick your asses before you can lay a hand on his perfecto body.

Anyways, so I got on Mob of the Dead, and just as I entered the Afterlife mode, something REALLY weird happened: The power went out; everything just went dark and shut off.

I sat in the darkness for a few minutes before stumbling off of my couch to try and find a flashlight, since I kept a million in my apartment. One thing I was terrified of: Dark… Well, that and spiders.

I tripped and fell face-first onto my wood floor and rolled over on my back. Screw this! I thought, so I used my iPhone to light the way. I noticed that my fuse box was opened and…unhinged. Someone had opened it… I grabbed my can of pepper spray from the cabinet and crept toward the box.

No one was there… Just an open fuse box. That was the strangest thing I had ever seen, and I hadn't even been over here since I had gotten home.

I sighed heavily and opened up the box, and put my finger on the 'on' switch. And just as I hit it, electricity coursed through my veins, and the world around me went spinning around and plummeting down in a huge explosion… Like the atomic bomb to Nuke-Town…

**Chapter 2- I'm Not in Oregon Anymore…**

My head and my heart were pounding as one very loud and very annoying bass drum. It thundered through my ears and wracked my head with some pretty excruciating pain. I groaned and rolled over, and knew that this floor was NOT my own. It was hard and cold to the touch, and I felt my vision begin to clear up, the blurriness in the edges drifting away like clouds. Once I could see, I screamed.

MY GOD! I shrieked like a banshee and panted and gasped to regain my breath, and partly, my consciousness. The ground was littered with trash, old blue and white striped clothing, old newspapers, and blood. Lots and lots of blood.

I gasped and jumped to my feet, twisting my head around wildly. My mind reacted slowly, because it was processing all I could see. But I knew where I was before my brain had known.

Because I had landed smack in the middle of Alcatraz Prison… What happened?! I have no idea! I twirled and twisted around, to see where I was at. I rushed for a door, but it refused to budge. I kicked it and slammed my weight with as much force as I could muster to get it open. Nothing.

I groaned and hit my fists on it, screaming. I started to rethink my actions, mainly because I was acting like a very whiny and bratty toddler. I took a deep breath.

"Breathe. Breathe. Whew…" I whispered to calm myself down before I had a heart attack.

I paced around the door and tried pounding a wooden beam on the knob. Still, nothing. I could only hear the beating of my blood in my ears, and my raw, vicious anger surging through me like a tidal wave. But, the only thing I began to feel was loneliness and sadness.

My eyes became hazy with tears that were welling up. NO! I could not allow myself to start breaking down and crying right here, and now. That was foolish, especially of me. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the most horrific and terrifying sound: A low, guttural, mindless groan of a zombie approaching me.

My heart began to race like a running horse against the wind. My body tensed up and I froze in the spot where I was standing. I gulped and backed against the door, my eyes wide with fear. I scanned the room for some sort of weapon… I couldn't just stand here and let the damn thing eat me, I wasn't stupid. I found a large, pointed piece of metal and I kicked it off, pointing it at the zombie like a dagger.

The zombie growled, and I hissed like a freaking rattlesnake. I charged and tackled the zombie, gouging and stabbing it over and over again in the eyes, the neck, anywhere. The corpse almost shoved me over, but I found a newfound primal strength that allowed me to murder it.

Its' dark and murky crimson blood was splattered all over my silver tank top, and all over my leather combat boots and black skinny jeans. I huffed and fell down on my butt in front of the zombie's feet. My strawberry blonde hair was in a huge nest and disarrayed around my pale, now with specks of blood, skin and my green eyes, I knew, glowed with pride and power.

I just killed a freaking zombie! I stood up and twirled my little metal shard in my hands, laughing at the corpse as I did so. But all that laughing was for nothing, because a group of about 10 paraded and sauntered towards me…

I spat on the ground. A zombie from the front began to run headlong for me, its' red eyes twisted and crazed, hungry for my blood and flesh. I smirked, and slunk into a crouch. But I wasn't expecting what it did next…

The zombie literally tackled me to the ground with its' front hands, and scratched from my shoulder to almost my elbow. I screeched in terrible agony, but I still had some strength to shove the metal dagger through his mouth and out the back of his neck.

He rolled off of me and I held my arm, my hand now covered in not the zombie's blood, but my own. It stung my eyes and dominated my sense of smell, and I began to feel lightheaded and dizzy. I gasped and scooted up to the door, but the zombies only went closer. I pulled a thorn of barbwire from my arm, screaming as I did it. I felt myself losing control.

As this world faded into black and white, the zombie group stopped in their tracks and looked, almost frantically, around the room. I raised a brow and struggled greatly to keep myself alive and awake.

I pushed my back against the cold metal door, some of it touching my arm and soothing; ebbing the pain down, but just by a very little bit. I breathed deeply, in and out.

The zombies seemed to look at each other and say things in their own little language, but all of a sudden, four men came from the other end of the long hallway, all equipped with guns.

NOW I was going to FIGHT to stay awake!

They took care and killed the zombies as if they were nothing. They slashed with knives, REAL knives, and guns that put holes through their mangled bodies. The corpses seemed to start dropping dead once the four of them entered the room. It's very funny, you see, because they all look like these four guys from a video game I play…

"Hey, Sal!" I heard an older, rough, and slightly Irish accent say. Sal? And was that Finn's voice I heard? No freaking way.

If I was hearing them, than this was a dream. I groaned and put up a huge struggle to stand up.

"We missed one!" Finn said, and I saw through bleary eyes as he pointed his gun straight at me.

I shook my head. "No!" I shouted wearily. "I'm-I'm… One of…" I couldn't even finish a sentence. I coughed and smiled weirdly as all my strength and consciousness left me and I fell right back from where I started: On the floor.

**Chapter 3- Meeting the Mobsters**

I must've passed out. Again... I coughed a few times and blinked, but still no change. Still in Alcatraz. My shoulder and arm were throbbing, but the pain was diminishing. I looked around, and I was all alone.

My bracelet was gone though. The one that said my name, Hayley, on it. My mom gave that to me... Oh well.

My left arm, the ravaged and bloodied one, was wrapped in old, stained white sheets and gauze. I could hear faint shouting in the distance, and the groans and moans of the zombies.

"Better see what's up..." I muttered, and beside me was a pistol with a note attatched to it.

It read, 'This pistol is for the starters.' I laughed. Me? A starter? Hell no.

I still took it though, since it was going to be MUCH more effective than my metal shank...

I walked up some steps and down the hallway leading to the Warden's Office. And that's when I knew that this was ALL real... The four mobsters, fighting the zombies. I dropped my pistol and fell on the ground.

Finn, Weasel, Sal, and... Oh Good Lord. Billy...

He was SO much hotter in person! 'Get yourself together! This is 1933, not 2013.' I thought to myself.

I really wanted to hug Billy. But I knew his reaction: Pull a gun on me and most likely shoot me.

SAL! UGH! I wanted to take my pistol and shoot him. Really bad. I was somewhat tempted to do it, but that wouldn't look good for a first meeting.

I was still seated on the ground, my mind completely blown and in shock. And when they all four turned my way... I stared at them with huge, admiring eyes. These guys were zombie-killing legends in my book.

"Uh...Hi?" I said, and all of their eyes darted straight to me.

"Who the hell are you?" Sal said, his eyes narrowed. If he killed me, the same circumstances go for me as it does for them, I'd go in the Afterlife too, according to my calculations.

"Uh, I'm Hayley." I said matter-of-factly. He looked at Weasel, whom shrugged.

Finn walked up to me and extended his hand to help me up. I took it, gladly. Because I looked like a complete idiot sitting on the ground, just staring at them. It's not any different when I'm standing...

"Thanks." I muttered. Finn nodded, and stepped back in line with them.

Billy stared at me with cold and unforgiving eyes. I wish he wouldn't do that. Because I want to hug him even more... I looked down and refused to meet any of their hostile glares, or in Weasel and Finn's case, curious stares.

Sal took a step up to me. "You a prisoner here too?" He said sternly.

I put my hands out. "Personal space, dude. I know what you've done in the past, and I'm not comfortable being around you. Especially you." I poked Sal in the shoulder, and he swatted my hand away.

"Who do you think you are? Puttin' your filthy hands on me!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "My hands are actually quite clean, "sir." I said with a mocking tone.

Finn smirked. Billy growled. "I already like this girl." Finn said warmly.

I smiled.

"Yeah? Well I don't. Sal, we should kill her right now." Billy said, gripping his pistol tightly in his right hand.

I simply walked past Sal and up to Billy. I couldn't help but look him over.

"Well, hello Billy." I said in a weird way. Weasel glanced at me, and I tilted my head curiously.

"Do I know you?" He snapped, shoving me away.

"I know you though." I said, my grin one of mischief.

Billy didn't look happy. At all. So I shut myself up from further embarrassment.

"How'd you get in here?" Weasel asked me, so I decider to tell them the most logical answer: What REALLY happened.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I murmured.

Weasel gave me a weak smile. "We've got time."

**Chapter 4- Bloodied and Buried**

A high-pitched scream echoed and resonated through the hallway we stood in.

Sal looked up, his eyes dark. He loaded his M14. "I'm hopin' you'll be useful to us, lady. We have no time for some mewling, unexperienced, amateur killer." He said.

I put a hand on my hip. "I'm sure I'm capable." I spat back.

Sal smirked. "Ya got your ass kicked by those flesh-eaters earlier." He sneered back at me.

I marched up to him qnd got in his face. "Listen here, Sally, I wouldn't go picking fights with me, because you'll have a black eye and a bloody nose." I hissed, my tone angry and defiant.

Finn sighed. "This is no place for the faint of heart, girl. Sure you killed one fleshie, but what will ya do up against 10, 20, even 30? Sorry, but I suggest on getting yourself out." Finn said.

I growled. "Fine! Maybe I'll go off on my own, and die! Will that make you happy?" I cried, throwing my hands in the air.

Billy smirked. "Yes. Save us your stupidity." He said. I stared at him with complete shock. My favorite character was spouting mean words to me! What the hell?! I felt tears of rage burn in my eyes.

I sniffed and turned on my heel, away from the four. I guess I was on my own now...

2 Hours Later...

I wandered so far, I forgot where I was. I sat down against a table and wrapped my arms around my knees.

Here I was, alone. Nobody. Except the four guys who were somewhere killing zombies, and who had excluded me.

I noticed an Olympia hanging from the wall. And that's when an idea hit me: I'll prove myself that I can help them. I yanked the old shotgun from the wall and made a sling to tie it around my back.

I saw an opened cell and noticed a knife sticking out from a skull on the bed. With some elbow grease, swear words, and determination, I pulled the knife free. Now, just some good ol' fashioned zombie-killing.

I walked up some steps, back down to the Warden's Office hallway. A gunshot rang in my ears, and then one hurled past my head.

Billy stood about four feet in front of me, his pistol out. He had shot at me... When he realized it was just me, he frowned and lowered the gun with an irritated growl.

"Long time, no see." I muttered.

"I knew you'd come crawling back to us." Billy spat, glaring at me.

"You knew right. I sort of crave the company of others." I said haughtily, my arms crossed.

Billy snickered softly. "You're a weird piece of work, lady." He said, his tone had a twinge of curiousity.

I grinned. "My name is Hayley." I said, and Billy shrugged.

"Sweetheart works too, does it?" He smirked widely.

My heart fluttered rapidly in my chest and I stood silent for a few moments before answering. "I don't mind if you call me that..." I whispered like a lovestruck schoolgirl.

I came to his side and he awkwardly stepped just a few inches away from me. I noticed from the corner of my eye that his eyes raked over my body, causing me to blush stupidly.

His eyes lingered on my vibrant, green eyes that were like two wide emeralds.

"Don't flatter yourself." Billy muttered, and I blushed yet again.

He walked into the Warden's Office where the other three were at. The other three were all huddled around the infamous Mystery Box.

I was actually quite fine with my Olympia. They kept using the box over and over again... Which reminded me...

Oh no. Oh hell no... the Warden is believed to spawn when you use the box too much.

We're doomed.

**Chapter 5- Saving and CPR**

"Guys!" I shrieked, and it got their attention very fast.

"What the hell do ya want now, girl?" Sal said, irritated.

A roar could be heard in the distance and the ground buckled and shook violently. "Somethin's comin'. Somethin' big..." Billy muttered.

Weasel ran ahead, Ray Gun in hand. "Watch out guys, it's the guard!" He ran back.

The Warden came straight for me, whom was standing so carelessly in a corner with my Olympia. Oh no. I shot him twice in the head, but that pissed him off.

I dove between his legs and scrambled up, running with him chasing me.

"HHAAAYYLLEEEYY! DON'T TRY TO RUN FROM ME!" He yelled.

I screamed, and tripped on the stairs, my Olympia falling on the ground and sliding away from me. The Warden raised his baton and brought it down upon me, making my world run black and red...

**-Billy's P.O.V-**

"Oh No..." I heard Finn whisper. Something was wrong. Screwed up.

We made short work of the big dead guy, but thd girl was nowhere to be seen.

What if she was dead...? Stop thinkin' like that, Billy! She ain't important!

As I rounded the corner, Finn was hunched over Hayley's lifeless-looking body. Blood trickled from her nose, lip, and from many cuts on her face.

My heart seemed to clench. Emotions flooded through me, stuff I've never felt before.

"She's not breathing..." Finn whispered.

Weasel snapped his fingers. "CPR!" He exclaimed, but hesitated. "Who's gonna do it?" He whispered.

Sal hissed. "I sure as hell ain't puttin' my mouth on her!" He yelled.

Weasel shrugged. "Finn and I ain't doin' it..." They all looked directly at me. I spat on the ground. "NO! No way in hell!" I shouted.

"Ya want her to die, Billy?" Finn scolded me like a mommy.

I growled. "We're better off without her..." I murmured. The voice in my head said that was a lie.

"Just do it, Billy." Sal spat. I stared at her body.

Her face was oddly peaceful, even in an unconscious state. I did notice that she was not breathing.

I sighed heavily and walked up to her, kneeling down.

Vulnerable... Feeble... Weak... So many different ways to torture and kill her...

I put my hands on her chest and did as the Weasel told me to do, and I leaned in to her face. Fuck. Fuck this, and fuck Sal, Finn, and Weasel for making me do this...

**Hayley's P.O.V**

Something was hitting my chest. Hard, but oddly soft at the same time. I ft air enter my lungs again.

And then something on my mouth. Tasted like cigarette smoke, and chocolate.

Wait... Lips?! Holy God! My eyes jolted open, and Billy loomed over me, doing mouth-to-mouth CPR.

If Sal made him do this, I'll love him forever. My heart raced like a bullet, and my breathing became uneven and rapid.

I think I might pass out again... Yep...

**Chapter 6- Monster Monster**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed this story! My writing style is very different, and I hope that's okay! Keep reviewing! It makes me VERY happy! Love you all, BellaTheZombieSlayer1933. :)**

**(Some hours later...)**

**I woke **up with a pounding and throbbing head. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, and my vision started to clear.

"You were out for awhile." A familiar voice said from the corner. I sat up, looking in the direction of the rough, strained voice. I knew it belonged to Billy...

"Uh... Hi." I said, brushing myself off. "Where are the others?" I asked him.

"Why do ya wanna know? So you can go get all cozy with Weasel?" He growled.

I smirked widely. Jealousy laced with venom in his hard voice. I stood up and faced him, who was smoking broodingly in the shadowy corner. "Are you jealous?" I piped up.

He stood up. "No." He replied coldly.

"Yes you are." I grinned. "Because Weasel and I are just being friendly?" I added.

Billy muttered something to himself. "No. I ain't jealous because I don't have any feelings; I don't love." He hissed.

I shrugged. "You are jealous, and yes you love." I spat defiantly.

"I will not repeat myself, I do not love." He growled.

I crossed my arms and shook ny head. "Anyone can love, Billy. You just refuse to let anyone in."

Billy scowled. "I don't think ya got it through your head. And you don't understand... The harder I try not to feel... Anything... The more it hurts."

I raised a brow. "So it's worth the pain to be cold?" I asked him.

He laughed, cold and utterly heartless. "You're somethin' else, lady." He changed the subject. I knew he probably didn't want to talk about that stuff, but I remained curious.

I grinned. "Yes, and so are you."

Billy had a faint smirk on his lips, but it quickly faded away. He walked over to me and leaned in my face. "Don't think you can have everyone wrapped around your finger. Because I ain't fallin' for it." He growled.

I backed away with a hiss. "What's your fucking problem?! You have these mood swings from 'happy little Billy' to 'fuck you! little Billy'! I don't understand!" I wailed, collapsing on the floor.

The air was filled with a very long and pregnant silence.

"You don't need to understand. Anything. Just leave me alone." He whispered, walking away.

He forgot his pistol, so I did the unthinkable and most stupidest thing: I threw the pistol at him.

He turned around, his eyes wide with rage. I gulped. He marched up to me and slammed me against the wall. He literally picked me up with one hand, closing around my throat.

"Listen here, sweetheart. You don't toy with me. Do it again, and I'll let the fucking zombies eat you brains for dinner! Don't talk, don't even get near me. Because I fucking want nothing to do with you anymore!" He growled and dropped me on the ground.

I coughed and gasped for breath. "You're a... A monster." I whispered. He stopped in his tracks for a few seconds, and continued walking. I could hear his chilling laughter in the distance...

The others returned, and so did the zombies. And I did as Billy told me to do, but I continued to stare after him. Minute after minute, hour after hour. Zombies flooded in from three holes in the walls of the Cafeteria.

I kicked it into gear. My rage at Billy fueled my strikes. I blew their heads off, blood splattering the walls and me. I chucked a grenade at a small group of three near Billy. After it exploded, he started yelling at me. I didn't give a damn.

A zombie got its' arms around me, and I backstabbed it in the eye with a knife. The barbwire pricked my skin, making blood trickle down my neck. It fell to the ground after I stabbed it.

And then I did something weird. I licked the knife... I sort of felt like Mr. Crazy-Pants Richtofen...

Billy watched me with a huge grin. I blew off three zombies' legs, making one a crawler, the other two dying.

I smirked at the crawler. He followed me around, and I left him alive. Three zombies ran toward me, and I slashed and shot them. Their crimson, murky blood stained my shirt, pants, and reflected off of my boots.

The waves died down quickly, and Sal stared at the crawler.

"What the hell? Kill it!" He bossed me around.

"No, Sally. I'm keeping him." I smiled at the crawler, who looked confused and disoriented.

Sal shut up, knowing that he wasn't going to touch my new pet. I searched for some rope, and when I found some, I cut off his lower jaw and fastened the leash around him. Now he couldn't bite me. I smiled.

Finn raised a brow. "Uh, girl, you ain't keepin' him."

I frowned. "I cut off his jaw. He's not gonna bite anyone." I argued. I gave Finn the puppy-dog eyes. "I shall name you William, crawler." i cried in triumph.

Billy crossed his arms.

Weasel looked mildly amused. "Why William?" He asked me.

"Because..." I patted the crawler's head. His vibrant, bright red eyes just looked up at me. "It suits him. Plus, if you keep a crawler long enough, zombies won't come for awhile." I turned to Sal.

And then a gunshot rang out. Billy stood over William, who was now splattered and painted around the room.

"What the fuck?!" I shrieked. I really was intending to keep him.

"Cut the childish shit." Billy growled. I couldn't take anymore of his crap.

I swung my fist and it connected with his face. He stumbled backwards, but only a little. He had one hand on his jaw.

Finn coughed and Sal looked at both of us. "Cut it out! We're goin' to the Infirmary." He ordered.

I felt Billy's murderous stare on my back.

I walked right beside Weasel. "Sorry." He said, apologizing for my crawler's death.

"It's okay." I smiled weakly and draped an arm over his shoulder.

**Billy's P.O.V**

She... She hit me. And now the bitch was all over Weasel.

'How come the little prick got what he wanted? A girl on his shoulder? How the hell is that fucking fair?

She'll try to talk to me, do somethin', and I scare her off. And then she avoids me.

Is that... Jealousy ya feel, Billy? Boiling inside ya... Making you angry? Maybe I am jealous... But she called me a monster.

And I saw all the terror in her eyes. Maybe she's right, Billy.

You're a fucking monster...

**Chapter 7- Heart to Heart**

I was still very angry at Billy. But, it wasn't exactly anger. More like rage for rejecting me, and for hurting me as well.

What he said to me did hurt my feelings, but I'm sure he would damn sure enjoy my suffering. I attempted again and again to erase his hateful words from my mind, but it never worked.

Once in the Infirmary, I found one of those tiny closets, along with many others, down the hallway.

Before Sal could even say a word, I had slammed the door and buried myself within the tiny room. I was tired of trying to become friends, or even trying to talk to Billy.

Because everything I did either pissed him off, or he just made a rude remark about it. Like when he killed my crawler.

Maybe he was a monster... And being here, locked in a video game that was now my reality, seeing Billy as he truly was. Not in-game, where he woukd seem kind. But here, this is who he was. And there was nothing I could to to change him.

It made me feel very sad that my favorite character was like this towards me. He even liked Weasel more than me, and that's saying something. I cradled my knees against my chest, my arms wrapped around them.

All I did was screw stuff up.

**Billy's P.O.V**

I stayed with the others, not caring where she ran off to... But some part of me actually fucking cared. A part of me that I didn't know of its' existence.

That part felt a certain pull towards her.

The other three sat in a circle, murmuring.

"That girl is different. It's like she can see right through me sometimes." Finn muttered.

Weasel shrugged. "I like her." He said in a defensive tone.

"I need to go... Check something." I mumbled, walking away from the group. An excuse away from Weasel's shit, and to find her.

I walked down the hallway with all the doors, and from one, I could hear sobbing. It was the door to my right.

I didn't think I should knock...

Hayley's P.O.V

"Billy?" I squeaked, fear evident in my voice.

"Who fucking else?" He muttered. I quickly wiped my eyes.

He sat down near the door. I was right about his mood swings... Right now, he wasn't in 'fuck you! little Billy' mode.

"What do you want?" I murmured.

He shrugged. "I s'pose to talk with you...?" It came out as a question.

I frowned. "Did the others force you or something?" I muttered irritably.

Billy's pale blue eyes darkened. "Actually, no. I came here on my own accord." That was a shocker right there...

His face looked oddly pained. "I don't understand you." He whispered. "I've come to realize I've acted like a huge ass to you, yet you... You have me this... Mercy. You give me chances, chances I damn well don't deserve." He murmured, his tone strained and frustrated.

My face softened. "You don't know mercy, do you?" I inquired. Billy stood up.

"No... All of those victims. They begged and begged. No mercy. I watched the light leave their eyes as I took the life from them." He whispered. He didn't regret anything, I knew that.

I stood up as well. "Yet you... You didn't beg. It's like you knew I was going to let you go..." He muttered. He backed me up into a corner, face inches from mine. "Why...?" He growled.

"Because... Because I believe that inside, deep down, there's a part of you that holds you back. That regains some sanity. Some emotion." I whispered.

Billy hissed. "You don't know me." He spat.

I shuddered, and squeezed through to try to get out.

"I've done it again..." He said quietly. I turned to him, my hand on the doorframe.

"Done what?" I asked softly.

Billy sighed. "Scared you off."

I looked at him.

"Are you afraid of me? Is that why you... Shy away from me?" He asked in a whisper, his voice barely containing his frustration and agony.

I gulped. "I am a little afraid of you." I admitted. Billy grinned triumphantly. "That's what I thought."

I came back inside the room. "I'm not afraid of who you are. Just what you can do." I said.

Billy looked suddenly... Infuriated. He dragged me and cornered me. My heart was racing. "Like that?" He smirked lightly. He put his hand on my neck. "Your pulse is pounding." He leaned in a little closer. "Gotcha." He whispered.

My breath hitched in my throat. "Now I'm afraid." I choked.

Billy nodded to himself. "Good." He replied, and turned to leave.

I didn't want him to. "Don't leave." I whispered.

Billy stopped and turned around. He suddenly looked... Conflicted. As if he was battling something inside his head. His eyes bored into mine. Silvery blue and emerald...

Billy's P.O.V

She wanted me to fucking stay.

I noticed she was trembling.

I slowly walked back over to her. My mind told me many things. I didn't know what to do.

I was... Falling for this girl. I finally had to accept it.

Jealousy couldn't contain me any longer, so fuck Weasel. Every fucking dead walker would have to get through me before they could fucking touch her.

I was only inches from her, so the best thing to do right now:

I was gonna fucking kiss her.

Hayley's P.O.V

Billy very hesitantly, slowly, leaned in. Well screw me. Fuck the zombies.

Billy was gonna KISS me.

Our lips met very awkwardly, and I shivered.

But he pulled away quickly. "A test." He muttered. Billy looked lost. And then he just stormed out.

I stood in the corner. Shocked, bewildered, and very confused. Billy had barely even touched my lips... But it counted!

In your faces, Billy fangirls!

**Chapter 8- His**

But my victory was shortlived. A very loud groan echoed through the hallways. I fumbled around for my Olympia, and sprinted to find them.

"Guys?!" I shrieked. I ran to where the box was, but no one was there. I felt tears sting my eyes. Did they leave me?

I heard footsteps approaching me, and I turned around right into Weasel.

I hugged him. "I thought you all left without me!" I wailed.

Weasel laughed nervously. "Uh, well... No. You might wanna get off of me." He whispered.

I nodded, giving the guy personal space.

His eyes darted up to meet Billy's. Uh oh.

He looked down at me, eyes boring into my soul.

"Come on." He said coldly.

I gave Weasel a very skittish and nervous glance. We followed him down to the door leading to the gondola.

We passed the bottle... I turned back around and touched the bottle, activating it. I had to play Rusty Cage.

We met up with the others. Sal shot me a hostile glare, and Finn just gave me a sad smile.

"We should get movin'." Sal nodded towards the gondola.

"Do you want me to zap it?" I piped up, trying to be useful.

They all looked at me. "I had a theory. Since I'm trapped in here, just like you, I assumed I'd have Afterlife as well."

I didn't meet any of their looks, especially Billy. His eyes were smoldering with rage and ferocity. I didn't like 'fuck you! little Billy'.

I liked 'happy little Billy'.

"We'll try it and see..." Weasel said, but he sounded somewhat unsure. Oh well. I walked up to the shock box and hit the switch.

I did it. I was in Afterlife mode.

I hit the power thingies on the gondola and electric cherry soda.

I came back seconds later, my heart pounding.

I sauntered up to them. "That. Was. Amazing." I said, with a huge smile. We all boarded the Gondola.

It was quite cramped, and I was smushed in between Billy and Sal.

And Billy would not stop staring at me. It was very uncomfortable.

Sal looked disgusted that he was against me. I smirked.

When we all got off, Billy still lingered beside me.

A ear-splitting shriek from a zombie echoed around the docks. The same one from the Infirmary...

I absentmindedly grabbed Billy's forearm, at his wrist. I jumped and felt a chill roll down my spine.

I sucked in a sharp breath of fear. Billy jerked away from me, eyeing me in a strange way. I took a step away nervously. We walked down the steps, and from the ground near a crate, zombies began to spawn.

Yay.

They were everywhere. I was having a hard time defending myself, but I was just glad that Billy was only a few feet away.

He fought so viciously, with an expertise. His movements were only small steps, and he always put the zombies down with brutal force.

Everything in his eyes screamed danger.

But to him, this was all fun and games. And he LOVED it. A small, cruel smirk was on his face every time he killed a zombie. He used an AK-47, and with every bullet blood sprayed, some getting on his shirt.

And once again, I caught myself staring. I couldn't get distracted at a time like this. I knew Billy could very much take care of himself.

I watched as he got a zombie in a headlock and snapped its' neck. He laughed.

"We're gettin' overrun!" Finn yelled over the chaos.

I sprinted and jumped on the top of one of the huge crates, using my Olympia. As more of them came, I was running. I used my points on a door leading to the generator room.

I hid in between the big, rusty red generatirs, clutching my Olympia close to my chest. I let myself breathe, and attempt to calm down. I heard a scuffling inside, and noticed a lone zombie had gotten in.

I quickly twisted around and fumbled for a bullet. Its' head turned to me, and then his eyes gleamed with a crazy ferality. He began to run towards me. I jumped to my feet, but the zombie laid dead.

Billy stood at the door, his AK47 gripped tightly in his right hand. "Running won't change anything." He said, walking towards me. "You need a new gun." He stated simply, although a trace of coldness resided in his tone.

All I did was give him a meek nod. But he wasn't done. I could see it in his eyes.

"When I hugged Weasel back there, it was nothing. I was relieved. I thought you all had left me..." I squeaked, my voice seeming small.

Billy leaned in very close. Just an inch or two away. "If... If he's just a friend... Say you're mine." He growled.

What...? What the fuck did he just say? He... He wants me?

That's new.

I felt trapped. Not like a hapless animal, but trapped inside of my own heart and feelings I couldn't escape.

I could hear my own heartbeat pounding in my ears. My breath hitched in my throat. Billy stood, waiting for my answer.

I took a very deep breath, and sighed.

But was this what I wanted? Yes...? "I'm yours, Billy. I'm yours."

**Chapter 9- Let Me Die**

**(Author's Note: Billy may seem OOC, but imagine this, how she makes him feel. She buries the monster inside him. He gets fluffy feels around her xD. Anyways, I hope you all like it so far. My style of writing is different, as you may notice already. I plan this to be around 17-20 chapters. So far, I hope you all love it as much as I enjoy writing it! Now on with chapter 9! :))**

**Billy's P.O.V**

She... Said yes. Her answer hit me like a bullet. I backed away, just a little.

_Why the fuck would she say yes?_

_Did she really give that much fucks about me?_

_Did I.. Do I... Like her? She said I could love. Maybe she's right. But that isn't like me. She had this thing about her. _

_Something that made me feel... Protective of her. In some ways... Many ways... Possessive of her. And when she was around the others, I got jealous, just like she said..._

_And why all of a fucking sudden, I feel... Weird around her? Like... Not in the way I usually feel. _

I didn't have any answers. And I didn't intend to find out.

**Hayley P.O.V**

Billy was in complete shock. But he collected himself quickly. "We should go find the others..." He said in a strange way.

I hope that he was okay with my answer. We walked back outside, zombies littered the ground, making still pools of blood everywhere.

I walked closely beside Billy. Finn stood over a zombie, wiping his hands off.

Sal reloaded his gun, and Weasel stood, staring at the ocean.

Finn sighed in relief when he saw us. "I thought you two were goners for sure. Next time, don't run off. We're a group here." He said.

I nodded, but Billy remained silent and unmoving.

Weasel turned to us. "We need to make a trip to the Citadel Tunnels. We'll take the Gondola up and go through the hallways." Everyone nodded in a silent agreement. We all crammed onto the gondola once again, and the ride up was like the time before: Awkward and silent.

We all got off, and made our way to the hallway. But the lights were out, masking the hallway in a blanket of pitch darkness; a shadowy abyss.

It made my heart and head pound with anxiety.

We heard a groan. They were here. And it was followed by MANY others... And then they poured in from everywhere possible.

The fight was on.

I fought with weariness, and the sheer exhaustion was getting to me. I backed to the edge of the shadowy tunnel, as the zombies pressed in on me.

I knew my SI2 wasn't going to save me. I shot a zombie's head off, and then another.

They became terrible and relentless. We all fought very hard, but somewhere in my mind, I knew that we weren't going to win this.

I was at the very edge of the chasm, and the zombies lumbered towards me, shrieking and slavering for my blood. I knifed one in the head, sending it stumbling backwards into another.

But I could feel something behind me. Another presence.

I ignored it, but something screamed at me to move. To flee.

But Billy was far away from me, fighting zombies of his own. And I was scared. Very scared. But I just had to stay strong for the time being.

As I continued killing, I felt something grab me from the shadows. And it wasn't human. They jerked and tugged me backwards, and I dropped my gun, it fell just beyond my reach. I screamed.

"HOLD ON, HAYLEY!" Billy roared over all the bloodshed and chaos.

I fought and struggled against the zombies' grip, but it was too much for me.

A decaying, bloodied hand wrapped over my mouth. I flailed madly, and Billy began carving a path to make it to me. I ripped the hand off of my mouth, but only for a split second.

Tears cascaded down my face. "BILLY! Please help me!" I screamed, but I knew for me, it was already too late.

They jerked me into the abyss. And I burned in an unforgiving hole of agony.

**Billy's P.O.V**

"BILLY! Please help me!" She screamed. Her voice still rang in my ears like a gunshot.

And they had gotten her. And I stood here. Doing nothing.

I froze in place, and my fucking world was rolling downhill. I felt pure rage boil in my veins, and for my pain, they would ALL suffer.

I felt their blood spill at my feet and stain the ground as I stabbed them. I laughed maliciously, and the last of the zombies were dismembered by me.

And I faced the darkness, yelling until my throat went raw. Fuck fuck fuck. I failed her. I can't even fucking keep her safe... And now she was fucking gone. Gone. Because of me.

My heart clenched wildly, and I fell to my knees.

Finn put a hand on my shoulder. "She'll be okay..." He whispered.

Those fucking words were nothing to me... I jerked his hand away. "She's fucking dead! And it was MY fault! I fucking failed her!" I shouted.

Finn paused, and a look ok knowing crossed his face. He looked at me. "Billy... You love her don't you?"

I couldn't hide it anymore... But I refused to answer him.

"Finn... Some things you don't wanna know the fucking answer to..."

**Chapter 10- No Mere Dream**

I knew I wasn't dead.

That much was sure. How long have I been out? Maybe about 5 hours to almost a day...

I just... Didn't understand why the zombies didn't eat me or anything. It made no sense at all.

I opened my eyes and saw that the ground around me was not littered with much blood or the corpses of the undead.

I stood up, shakily, holding the smooth, chilling brick wall for some support. My eyes darted around the room and landed on the bright glowing object in the very center of the tiny, cooped up room.

A beacon for our now-ensured survival. Wreathed in flames, hovering in the humid air, was the tomahawk of the fiery Below: The Hell's Retriever...

I was cautious and careful.

Was this all a dream? What if I was really dead? And this was all a twisted ploy?

I wasn't sure... I reached outward to the weapon, and the heat intensified as I moved closer.

"Take... It..." A terrible voice echoed, in a faint whisper, across the room. It was a deep and thundering, commanding voice. "Use... Our... Power... Escape... Him."

The voice trembled the foundations on which I stood. I had no doubt that Cerberus was speaking to me right now.

I moved even closer, and my hand met the worn leather wrapping on the handle of the Retriever.

The triangular, deformed blade made of molten fire and lava, glowed brightly with my touch.

Flames began to wreathe around it like a crown. I pulled it free from its shielded prison, and the thin, transparent red shield faded away.

I held it, admiring it. I spun it around and hooked it on my belt loop.

Now... I had to find my friends.

I began my decent from the room up to the Warden's Office.

The Retriever glowed a bit, and the flames that were once around it had dulled, but had not gone out. Maybe there was some hope left... I thought with a tiny smile.

My SI2 was gone... So I needed to stock up at another Mystery Box, wherever the hell it went.

I turned the corner, and saw that the hallway was eerily empty... I ran to the Cafeteria, and gunshots rang from the Infirmary steps.

"I haven't lost my touch, you fucking flesh-bags!" Sal's voice yelled.

Even hearing him made me happy... I guess I must be going crazy.

I rushed upstairs and saw that the Mystery Box was safely tucked away there. I grinned happily.

I used it twice, getting a GALIL and a MTAR. I smiled. The GALIL was one of my favorites. As I began to enter the room, a voice made me stop in my tracks.

"Hayley?" I knew that voice...

**Chapter 11- Two Parts Left**

Billy.

He stood in the doorway. I felt my throat go thick with incoming tears.

Never had I been so happy to see him. But I didn't plan on acting like an idiot...

"Hi..." I murmured.

He took a few steps toward me, mumbling, "Maybe I'm dead and in hell. But if this is hell, than it sure is damn good..."

I laughed shakily. "Nope. I'm here." I tried to control the overbearing emotion that stayed heavily in my voice.

He didn't take his eyes off of me for one second.

"I..." He seemed to struggle for the right words to say. "I thought you were dead. You fucking had me worried... Even a bit scared for once..." He murmured, his voice rough and raspy. With some poorly-hidden emotion.

I took a large step forward, right up to him.

I hugged him, and said, "I don't die that easily. Zombies didn't even touch me! Well, except for there." I motioned my head to the ugly cut on my forearm.

Billy sort of moved away from my hug, which made me sad.

"We have three parts. Only things we need left is the rigging and the sheets. And then we're off." Weasel interrupted us from the doorway.

I smiled happily at him. "Well, let's get them!" I exclaimed, walking towards the way to the gondola.

Sal walked beside Weasel, Finn right behind him. "Finn!" I cried, and we embraced in a quick hug.

"I thought we lost ya there, girl!" He said with a shocked expression.

I smirked. "I got the Retriever." I held up the tomahawk like a beacon.

Sal squinted his eyes. "Impressive. Not too bad, girl. Not too bad at all." He said.

I gave him a curt nod. Even though we were in a group, a team, I still disliked him...

"Let's go." Weasel said, and the three began walking away.

"Go on ahead. We'll catch up..." Billy told Them. My heart leaped into my throat.

Finn nodded at Billy, and the three walked away, which left me alone with Billy.

**Chapter 12- A Way To His Heart**

"Is everything alright?" I whispered, peering into his eyes.

He didn't answer, but I felt his hand curl around my neck.

He was going to strangle me?! "Are you... G-Going to... Strangle me...?" I whimpered.

Billy gave me a tiny frown. "No." He sounded very honest.

We were very close to each other, and he stroked my cheek with his thumb. A brief hesitation... My eyes fluttered shut, and I could feel him lean in.

My pulse felt as if it was soaring through the roof.

Our lips met, and it wasn't like the last time.

I wasn't afraid, and he wasn't conflicted.

It was like a reunion. And I found myself kissing him back. His free arm was around my waist, holding me there to him.

I sighed. So many things ran through my mind. Questions. I opened my eyes, and looked into his.

Suddenly... Something crazy and wild snapped in him.

He jerked away, roughly. "I... I shouldn't have done that..." He whispered, his face in terrible frustration.

I felt my heart almost break at the sound of his voice. "W-What do you mean...? Did I do something wrong...?" I whispered.

He glared at me and walked to the doorframe. "Let's go." he said, his voice icy and hard.

I saw that he trembled and his voice shook with something barely controlled...

I meekly followed behind him, my hands shaking madly.

He just... Snapped. And it felt as if he was very far away.

We met up with the others, and Finn glanced at both of us and supressed a sigh.

Sal didn't really care. Weasel used his points for the gondola, and we departed for the citadel tunnels.

The box was at the docks, since I had locked it up in the Infirmary. Billy used it, and he... Got the infamous Blundergat. He smiled at it lovingly.

Maybe he liked the gun more than he did me...

I stuck close to Finn. "Somethin' happen back there?" He asked me in a quiet tone. I shrugged. Silence hung between us. Once we were behind some crates, I spilled everything.

"Yes... Billy snapped on me. It was different though. Worse. He seemed even farther away." I murmured.

Finn gave me a sad smile. "He's battling feeings, sweetheart. He's so conflicted. It's very hard for him to go through all that emotional stuff. Cause' he has a problem. Went through to a of psyche tests in the joint. Always the odd man out. He's never let anyone in, until you found a way in. He's very afraid he'll hurt you, the boy's so... SO violent..." Finn trailed off, looking away.

I gave him a small, reassuring smile. "You miss her. Angela." I said.

Finn nodded. "I still love her. Ah, Hayley, you should've seen her. I think you two would've gotten along just fine." He smiled at me.

I patted his shoulder. "Do you ever wish you could take back what you did...?" I whispered.

Finn sighed. "Yes. I do. But I'm not gonna be down on my hands and knees begging for forgiveness." He said. I nodded.

I noticed it was round ten... And in the distance, I heard a fiery explosion. And the stomping proceeded towards us.

"The Warden... He's back..." I whispered.

**Chapter 13- The Great Escape**

**A VERY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hello my lovelies! I am overjoyed to see some new reviews! And?! My story had over 1000 viewers! That made me almost cry! I want to give a HUGE shoutout to M3D1C101 for her love and support! And be sure to check out her FF, Even a Weasel Finds Love! It's brilliant :) And, I want to thank you all for making this story happen! And Ja! I AM PLANNING A SEQUEL! It's crazy! Insanity! Hopefully, all of you wonderful people check it out as soon as I get it up and running! Without further ado, here is Chapter 13. Enjoy! (P.S.- I have a request. I wondered what a fan drawing of Billy and my OC would look like xD So! If any of you happen to make one, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I am dying to see dear Billy and my OC come to life!)**

I pulled out my GALIL and I had willingly gave Finn the Retriever. He spun it around and the blade lit on fire, hungry to taste the zombies' rancid flesh.

"I'm not done with you!" Billy's voice shouted, I assumed he was killing zombies.

The Warden ran down towards us, yelling, "YOUR TIME IS UP!"

Finn growled, and he hurled the Retriever straight at The Warden's head. It did some damage, but not enough to take the helmet off.

Zombies charged at us, this time, running.

I used half of my gun's bullets to tear though them. I rushed to the citadel tunnels and busted myself into the Afterlife. The numbers... 2. 7. 8. I hurriedly punched in the numbers, revived myself, and made a beeline straight to find the rigging.

But zombies already clambered in the hallways... I pulled my MTAR out and their heads all whipped to me.

Their blood-red eyes now glowed with an uncurable thirst. I instantly began to shoot, bullets raining through them like a waterfall. The bodies dropped to the floor. I opened the gate and got the rigging.

I looped it over my arm and then a voice saying, 'Max Ammo!' got me all worked up. I reloaded and found both of my guns fully stocked.

I returned back to the awaiting group. "Got it." I panted once I had caught up with them.

Weasel grinned. "Just one more and we are free!" He cheered.

Sal forced a strained smile. Finn just huffed and gave a one-sided smirk. Billy didn't really do anything. He only kept by my side.

We were both at the back of the group. "Don't fucking run off like that! You'll get killed!" He whispered furiously.

I avoided his glare. "It's... It's not like you care..." I muttered, hugging the rigging to my chest.

Billy's eyes lit up. I could tell me was offended...

I walked away from him, but not before he could grabbmy wrist and shove me against the metal fence up near the gondola. "I do care, that's the problem." He said in a hushed tone.

I gulped. Here it goes again.

Love me, hate me. It's what went on. And left me so breathless.

He whispered to me, "I care too much..." I woukd've kissed him right there and then, but with the others in front of us, that would be a little... Embarrassing.

He moved off of me and stared at me for a moment before getting on the gondola, as did I.

We made it to the showers with zombies right on our tail.

Finn and I were at the back, spraying bullets at the zombies. I tossed a grenade into the huge horde, killing off a good majority.

"Nice throw!" Finn exclaimed, throwing the Retriever. It carved a path, leaving a floating trail of crimson flames in its destructive wake.

With each bullet, more blood stained and soaked my clothes. I really wanted a nice, hot shower... As we made our way down and began the laundry.

The fog that surrounded us only made the fight more difficult than it already was. Zombies came from left and right.

With Weasel's Ray Gun, and Billy's Blundergat, we had a high advantage. Sal used his AK47, painting the walls with the zombies.

Weasel defended the laundry, shooting the green rings of the Ray Gun.

"Forgiveness ain't in my vocabulary!" Sal said as a zombie got a hand on him.

Billy used the Blundergat so expertly. "Feels good, don't it?" He smirked as he downed four zombies. I almost laughed so hard... In my young mind, that sounded so inappropriate...

The ding signified that the laundry was done. Finn picked up the sheets.

Now to the roof.

**Chapter 14- The Great Escape (Part 2)**

We all rushed to the roof in quick haste. Zombies parader behind us, their groans loud.

We finished the plane. Icarus sat on the runway, in its full glory, ready for takeoff.

"Here we go!" Weasel yelled.

An alarm began to ring. A crawler left from my grenade got in a lucky bite. I tried my best not to scream. I could feel the hot blood running down my leg. I hid it well.

Billy yanked me up onto the plane, and he was hovering over me protectively, the arm holding the Blundergat wrapped across my chest.

I flinched when the gun barrel hit my badly injured calf. I gripped his arm.

The tattoo of the anchor was almost red, from the zombie blood spattered on his arm. I leaned back into him, and he held out his hand. And I knew what he meant.

I intertwined my fingers with his and he smiled.

"Hopefully this works..." He whispered.

"It does..." I whispered. My breathing felt uneven... And the bite was scorching with searing agony.

I tried hard to stay calm and composed. I didn't want anyone to worry about me when he had bigger problems.

"If we do die..." He whispered, his voice breaking on the word we.

Billy straddled me a little tighter.

"I just... Want you to know... That I..." I felt almost out of breath At what he was saying.

The plane took off. And we flew into the storm. "Oh no..." I whispered.

Billy held me close. The thought of death plaugued my already troubled mind.

"I..." He really struggled for the right words.

He sighed deeply, and I glanced at him.

The look in his eyes said it all... "I... love you..." He whispered.

I felt like crying. Tears formed in my eyes. I sniffed and ignored the pain. His words took it all away.

I finally tamed the beast. It felt good to be loved, even if this was all one twisted dream.

But no. This was real.

He was real, right now. And I had him... My heart jolted.

Now, I didn't want to quit the fight. Or give up. I had been fighting for this the entire time.

Done all this for him.

That was good enough for me, if we crashed and died...**  
**

**Chapter 15- The Bridge**

**WUNDERBAR! ALSO! I AM working on a sequel! And a few other stories that I developed from one-shots! My mind is hard at work! But, just know, I have school and therefore, will not update as much, but I will try my very best to update as quickly as I can! Anyways my lovely patients, now it's time I reply to some of your AMAZING reviews before we get started:**

**Guest: YES! I do play WoW! And yes, I am currently working on a sequel! Your review made me so happy!**

**M3D1C101: My dear M3d1c, I know my chapters are short, but it'll be worth it in the end, m'dear! :D**

I awoke with a pounding numbness in my head, but it quickly subsided. I woke up on the hard cement, and I could hear a thundering storm. I lifted my head and knew well that we had made it to the Golden Gate Bridge...

To my right, Billy was lying there. I heard him grunt as he awoke, his face angered.**  
**

"Well we made it! Now it's makin' us fucking stay?! Go ahead! Kill me! Kill me here and now! I ain't afraid to die!" He started yelling at the sky, which began to rain. I sighed deeply, knowing the only way to break the cycle...

Billy turned to me.

"Sorry 'bout that... I didn't even notice you." He extended his hand, and I gripped it tightly. Pain scorched my leg, and I knew the bite was still there...

I felt very sick and my vision was hazy. I walked with an obvious limp. Billy noticed.

"Hey... What's wrong?" He asked me, his eyes now worried and concerned. I stumbled over to a metal beam, and Billy had to steady me with a hand. I sat down, revealing my leg to him. He growled.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me?!" He growled quietly. I shied away.

"I... I didn't want to worry you and stall us from escaping..." I huffed, feeling my breathing become unsteady. Billy's eyebrows furrowed together, and his face became angry.

"Sweetheart, I would've fucking helped you! Now... You're so pale... Sweaty..." His voice cut off, choked with emotion. I sighed, leaning back.

"Billy... I... I guess I'm-" He cut me off.

"Don't you say it! Don't fucking believe it! I will not. I will NOT let you die and become one of them." He kneeled in front of me. "I can't..." He whispered, his voice rough and gravelly with emotion. I gave him a weak smile and grasped his hand Very tightly to comfort him.

I didn't want to give up for him. And I refused to believe I was dying... As Billy said.

"I... Am fine. Really... Just so tired..." I murmured. Billy nodded, and helped me to my feet.

"Oh no..." Weasel gasped, and all of our eyes locked to the electric chairs on a raised platform.

NO ONE ESCAPES ALIVE was written in blood on metal signs above the chairs. And the worst part of it all?

There was a fifth chair. Just for me...

"Is this some twisted, fucked-up game?" Finn shouted angrily. Sal sighed heavily. We all had a long, silent moment to reflect upon this. Weasel looked at me.

"Billy... Is she okay?" He whispered.

Billy didn't say anything... I gave him a sad look.

Weasel nodded sadly, acknowledging that I may not make it out alive...

And suddenly... the loud sound of a bell rang and resonated across the bridge.

Three times. The very same from Nuke-Town... And it troubled me greatly. All was silent.

The tempest sounds of the ocean swirled below us, splashing violently against the bridge. The moist wind blew my hair around my shoulders.

I gasped as I heard the most horrific noise: Footsteps. Ground-shaking and I began to tremble in evident fear Of what was coming...

"It has begun... The final battle to determine our fate... And not all of us may make it..." I was directing this towards my dying self... I whispered the words.

And then... The ground shook and buckled with the juggernaut footsteps of The Warden...

Along with another...

**Chapter 16- "Death Is Just Another Path, One That We All Must Take..."**

**Author's Note: I am reeling in more reviews by the day! I am so... SO happy! And a shout out to rainbowdash! Thank you for your lovely review! SEQUEL IN PROGRESS! And a spinoff as well! Well, I'll shut up now and let you read! :)**

Billy dragged me over to a corner, and I pulled out my GALIL. **  
**

"Hey. I want you to fight with all you got. Don't think anything about it. Just fight. Okay?" He said, staring intently into my eyes.

I nodded, keeping my GALIL closely to my chest. Billy pulled out his Blundergat, turning towards the fight.

He rushed in, and I heard his crazy laughter as I heard the crunch of the zombies' brittle bones and the splattering of blood and whatnot.

I sighed, putting a clip into my gun. I watched as a group of zombies charged towards me. I pulled the trigger, and saw all of them began to become painted on the sides of crates and the bridge. I didn't let go until all of them had perished.

But I wasn't prepared for what happened next. I saw with horror as Billy went down, as well as Sal. And then the second Warden targeted me... I fumbled to reload, hobbling to the edge of the bridge.

"YOUR TIME IS UP, HAYLEY!" He yelled, raising his behemoth hand to club me with his baton.

Instead, I slipped, barely missing his monstrous blow. My GALIL fell just out of my reach. I clutched onto the failing with my hands and forearms, clawing my way up to try and get back on.

I felt one hand ready to let go.

As the Warden raised his hand again for the deathblow, his helmet was rocketed straight off, and sparks of flames erupted from him. Another four bullets went through him. And then another...

"Not this time, ya undead bitch..." Billy growled, standing behind with the Blundergat outstretched in his left hand. I finally felt the one hand slip. Billy dropped, diving for me.

"NO! No!" He said, holding his hand out.

I stared at him. Hollow. Desolate. Hopeless.

If I let go now... I looked down at the swirling black waters, crashing against each other and making thundering echoes that boomed across and resonated throughout. If I let go... I would know peace.

And be free from this nightmare.

But... Did I really have the strength to do that? To leave... Leave Billy here to rot and suffer while I bask in an eternal slumber...?

No. I couldn't do that to him.

"Hayley... Please. Don't let go." He whispered. I looked back up at him, tears stinging my eyes.

"Don't you dare fucking let go..." He said again. I brought up my fallen hand, gripping his forearm very tightly. He yanked me up in a swift movement that brought me tumbling on top of him. He sat up, with a dumbfounded me in his lap. With a shaking hand, I put it on his face.

Tears began to slip over my cheeks.

"Hayley..." He whispered. He stood up and pulled me to my feet. Weasel walked over, with Sal and Finn behind him.

"We gotta use the chairs before it's too late..." He whispered. I knew what this meant. The end. I started crying softly.

Finn pulled me in; a firm hug.

"Stay strong, girl." He murmured.

Sal and I shook hands and Weasel and I hugged as well. We all looked at the chairs. I began to sing 'Where Are We Going' very softly, my voice barely making an echo, only floating along into the breeze. I continued singing , looking up at the midnight, stormy sky.

My leg began throbbing violently, making me convulse in sheer pain... The turning.

It was only the beginning for me...

And then... Darkness began to take me.

My leg was now pouring with crimson, making a pool.

I almost fell over, and Billy caught me, quickly strapping me into the chair. But by then I was already fading. Slowly.

I felt all of my life drip out of me like water...

"Stay with me Hayley! Don't you fucking die!" He shouted, but it seemed from far away. Like a faint echo... I thought that the breath I had just taken was my last.

And by the time the electricity shot down my spine, I was already gone...

**Chapter 17 (The Epilogue)- Endgame**

All that we know is falling...

The unlucky day that I was sent to Alcatraz.

It passed through my mind like a gentle breeze, along with so many other memories...

So this was what death felt like? Calm and cold. Nothing.

I was in a black room with no light, aimlessly walking. Passing many corridors that went unseen.

I called upon myself to mourn. I just didn't understand... Why me of all people? Was I chosen? Or was there a greater purpose to all this, leading to a winner-less _**endgame**_...?

No answers. As I sat in peace, waiting for anything... Something new had grasped ahold of me, biting like winter's chill at my bared soul.

And somewhere in the distance, I heard a little girl's cruel laugh... And her voice. I wanted to scream...

Because she called herself **Samantha**...**  
**

...**To be continued**...

**I hope you enjoyed that ending! So, now. Here is a SNEEK PEEK of my sequel story, There's A Monster In All of Us. Enjoy!**

I picked up the broken shard of glass from the giant gilded mirror that was in splinters and pieces all over the floor. The little girl's voice inside my head taunted me and dared me to look at my reflection...

_'Go ahead... Take a little peek! It won't hurt you! Too much...' Her voice was loud and rang so clearly in my mind, twisted with a demonic near the end..._

_'Don't you vant to see...? I know you do. I KNOW YOU DO!' She shrieked, her childish voice high like wind chimes. I was shaking wildly with fear and anxiety. So... I did what she wanted. I looked._

Large, faintly glowing yellow eyes stared back at me, about as hollow and mindless as the zombies that resided here. I wasn't even sure if I could see my pupils...

I wanted to scream my lungs out until I had no air and died. Release me from what I was now. I fell to my knees and let my face fall into my hands. I dug my nails into my scalp. I was in my own personal hell, dammed here.

She wasn't going to leave me anytime soon...

And I realized why...

She wanted to play insane mind games.

Bend me to her will so she can have her victory.

Or she wanted to turn me inside out, which to me, she was already succeeding at that. I raised my head, feeling my whole body trembling in a powerful rage.

Almost a bloodlust... Perhaps this is what Billy felt like all the time...

Well she can know this: I'm not breaking anytime soon...

And then I heard footsteps from behind and the Doctor's oddly calm and collected voice: "Zhere is indeed, a monster inside of us all, liebe..."

And I knew now... I was one...

**(Thank you to everyone who has read this story. I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time, Bella.)**


End file.
